


My Nervous Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Coming Untouched, Diapers, Established Relationship, I am so sorry, Kinda nappy use, Louis coming out of his headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Smut, but no actual spanking in this, daddy!harry, father please forgive me, i am so awful at taging, little!louis, mentions of spanking, nappies, shameless smut (2nd chapter), top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis William Tomlinson, you'd best unlock this door this instant."</p><p>"Please don't make me."</p><p>"If I don't hear the lock unclick by the time I get to three then I will find someone to get a key for me and you're gonna be in serious trouble, Louis. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Please daddy, please. 'M not ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrienova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/gifts).



> Hi, so a few things:  
> 1) Sorry for how long it's been, I've had a crazy time going on with the festivities, and then I had a family holiday out of the country and it was great, but I haven't had a lot of time.  
> 2) Occured during their OTRA Tour, so November, 2015.  
> 3) The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and will- with no promises but high hopes- be containing some smut!  
> That is all for now, hope you enjoy!  
> xx  
> 

* * *

 "Louis William Tomlinson, you'd best unlock this door this instant."

"Please don't make me."

"If I don't hear the lock unclick by the time I get to three then I will find someone to get a key for me and you're gonna be in serious trouble, Louis. Do you understand?"

"Please daddy, please. 'M not ready."

"Sweetheart, 'm not coming in until you're ready to have me, but we don't lock daddy out of rooms. It's not safe, especially when we're not at home."

"You, you promise you won't come in until I say?"

"I promise, promise, promise, Princess." Harry said surely, confidently and then added, "And you know how serious our three-peats are, Honey. I need you to open this door." He paused, but when nothing came, he sighed and started counting. "One." He he said aloud before counting to five in his head, then "Two." He began counting silently again, this time he only got to three before he saw the handle turn and heard the lock click open. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You promised promised promised." Louis reminded immediately.

"I did, which is why I am going to sit outside until you invite me in or you come out to talk about it. You're not in trouble, sweetheart, if you need some time to yourself, then you need some time to yourself. You tell me when you're ready and then we can move forward from there."

There was no verbal response but sitting outside the door on the ground, Harry could imagine Louis nodding his head. And he was, sitting on the sofa in his dressing room at the O2 arena, his legs crossed like a pretzel in front of him, blankie in hand, his body rocking back and forth ever so slightly, he was indeed nodding his head in understanding. Harry had promised promised promised and neither of them have ever, ever broken a three-peat, it just wasn't something they did. Louis couldn't even begin to imagine what it would mean if either of them ever did. There wouldn't be 24 hours in a day, the earth wouldn't be round, tea wouldn't have been dumped into the harbour, his eyes wouldn't be blue, Harry's wouldn't be green, his world wouldn't exist. Nothing would be right. But Louis didn't have to worry about that, at least not right now, and he hoped not ever. All he had to worry about right now was the sob he accidentally let escape his lips and the fact that daddy was now wrapping on the door.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked.

Louis had no idea what to say, because _'Yeah, 'm fine, just day thinking about what it would be like if you shattered my heart and broke a three peat promise'_ just didn't seem right.

"Lou, baby, it's okay, but I need you to answer me. I just want to make sure that you're not hurt. You're not bleeding or anything are you?"

"Yeah, no, 'm fine. Not bleedin'." Lou said, getting up and walking towards the door. "You'd, you would never break a three peat, would you daddy?" He asked softly once had sunken down the back of the door.

"No honey, not ever. Is that what this is about? Do you feel that I've done that?"

"No, it's just- I just- I needed to hear it." They sat in silence for a while, until Louis had an overwhelming urge to have some sort of physical contact with daddy.

So slowly, ever so slowly, did Louis open the door. He moved so he was no longer impeding it's movement and pried the door open just a few inches. He wasn't ready to talk, but he needed this, he needed daddy's touch. Harry, sitting on the other side of the door, watched it happen. He was quick to observe, and cautious to act. He saw his little's hand slowly reach out into the shared space, fingers splayed out, almost begging for another hand to be in his.

"I would like to hold your hand, princess, if that's okay with you. If it's not, you to tell me, daddy won't be upset, yeah?" Harry said as he slowly reached his hand out, preparing himself in case the other hand was to be jerked from his reach.

It wasn't though, and after a few skipped beats, "Y-yeah, I'd like that, please."

Harry's response was a gentle hum and a light squeeze of the hand.

They stayed like that for a few long moments. Periodically squeezing each other's hands, and Harry added his other hand to the mix. Gently tracing fingers and eventually sandwiching Louis' hand between his two massive ones. Louis hummed in contentment and relaxed against the wall, maybe he could do this now.

"What time is it?" Louis asked after a while.

"Don't worry about time right now princess."

"I, erm, I'm not worried, I just, I would feel better knowing. Please."

"It's 14:50 now, we need to be ready to go on at 17:30. Yeah?"

"Yeah." The little agreed. "Thank you, sir."

"There's no need for that, baby. You're not in any trouble, daddy doesn't want you to feel like you are."

"But I made you tell me what time it is."

"You asked me, and I told you because there isn't a reason you shouldn't know. I just didn't want you worrying about it. I know that stresses you out sometimes, the amount of time you have to age up, but that's no reason not to tell you what time it is. I don't keep you from things like that, honey, not ever." Harry explained.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Loads and loads more than you can ever imagine." Harry assured him.

"Can I kiss you, daddy?"

"Of course you can, but 'm gonna have to ask that I come in rather than you coming out into the corridor."

"That's, yeah, yes, please." Louis said, pulling the door the rest of the way open and standing to his feet.

Louis frowned a bit as their hands were disconnected, and like, realistically he knew needed to happen, but he still wasn't a fan of the dislocation. Harry walked slowly into the room with his arms outstretched and Louis gladly fell into them. Harry kissed the little on the forehead before moving down to his nose, and finally his lips. It wasn't the most intimate they've shared, but it did involve a fair bit of tongue and teeth and just a touch of desperation on the little's part; sadly, Harry had stopped him when he made a go for the zip on daddy's trousers by taking a hold of his hand.

"We don't have time for that right now, love."

"We have hours, daddy."

"Two, we have two hours and twenty minutes and you still need to go see Lou and Caroline and we've got to get some real food in you and then we have to warm up before we go on. Tonight, if we're still up for it. Yeah?"

"Now, daddy, please. We can make it quick." The little wined, rubbing Harry through the material of his trousers.

"Sweetheart, no."

"But daddyyyy-"

"Do you hear my words, Louis?"

"Yes, sir." Louis frowned, dropping his hands and reaching up to kiss Harry on the lips one last time before pulling away and saying "'M sorry."

"Thank you." Harry said, putting a finger under Louis' chin and tugging it up. "Tonight, okay?"

Louis smiled at that and nodded his head softly. He then fit his head into the crook of Harry's neck and breathed in his scent. The scent of musky man that had been aided by the smell of the cologne that Harry dutifully applied every morning. They stayed like this, tucked into each other and breathing in sync, until Harry moved them to the sofa where he laid Louis down, placing the little's head in his lap and started toying with Louis' hair. This was a sure fire way to make Louis talk. Whether it took Harry a few minutes or a few hours, he would arise victorious, Louis could never not divulge his secrets when he was put in this position.

"I got nervous." Louis admitted with a sigh fifteen minutes later, Harry remained silent as he lightly scratched the scalp on his lap, he knew better than to force words out. "I was walking with Nialler and we heard the lighting guys talking about wanting to see their kids and I felt guilty, but then I thought that I shouldn't feel guilty because we pay them and this is their job and they didn't have gig with us if they didn't want to, and then I felt even more guilty because they're just trying to support their families and then I started thinking about kids not seeing their fathers because of me, but also those kids eat because their fathers have these jobs and 'm not saying that I make their world go round or anything, but ya know? and then I got nervous because I remembered when I yelled at Sal last year and you spanked me for it. Do you remember Sal? The guy who did our mics for the shows in Dallas last year, and I yelled at him because Liam's mic wasn't working proper and told him I was confused as to why he was getting paid if he couldn't do his effing job. And it was wrong and unprofessional of me and it wasn't anything he could fix right there in that moment- it was in the sound booth, he was just the messenger- and I didn't want another spanking and then I was nervous that you were gonna find out because you're daddy and you know everything. Even when there is no possible way for you to know that I thought it, you're daddy and you'll know about it. And then Lili had come round the corner during this and asked me how old I was and if I wanted to find Preston and have a fag with him, but the lighting guys could hear and I got nervous that they knew cause 'm wearing jeans today and me bum looks a bit puffy in them when I have a nappy on, I think, so I couldn't answer that I was little because then they would definitely know, but 'm not allowed to I smoke when 'm little because it's against the rules and I know it's not healthy and so I lied to him. I lied and said "'m 23, mate, have been for a while now." And 'm sorry because I know that's against the rules and I got nervous that you'd know, again, because you're daddy and you always know, so when I said that I didn't want a fag he gave me a look and I think he knew that I was lying about how old I was and Niall definitely knew, and I thought they were gonna tell you that I lied so I just told Liam that I was gonna go find some food and I kinda ran away from Niall. But I didn't, I still haven't eaten proper today, and then I came in here and locked the door."

"That sounds like a very stressful afternoon for you, honey."

"Mhmm"

"I want you to understand very clearly this: you're not in any trouble today because this is the first time you've done it, but if you lock me out of a door again - at home or somewhere else - we're going to have a very serious discussion that involves the brush and maybe a few comments from the cane, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, daddy."

"Good boy. I spanked you last year with what happened with Sal because you knew that it wasn't his fault and you still were mean to him. You didn't go through the thinking process of what you did today. It's okay that you had that initial thought of the lighting guys, I mean, it's not ideal that you were so quick to jump to those thoughts, but what's important is that you followed it up with the decision to empathise with them and understand this was a sacrifice they made for their families. Do you understand what the difference is between last year and today, babe?"

"Mhmm"

"Words, please, my dear."

"Because last year I was only thinking about why I was upset and I didn't try and see it from his perspective, but today, I guess I tried to think about what is beyond them working for us?"

"It's not fair for me to punish you based on your initial thoughts, it's about what you do with them. Yeah? It's good that you're thinking about people's life beyond what you see, though, and the more you go through that process the easier it will become for you." Louis nodded "Now, as for what happened with Liam. It wasn't very fair of him to ask you how old you were in front of others who don't know, and while I do not condone lying, I will not punish you for what you did today. 'M proud that you knew that you still weren't allowed to smoke and 'm glad that you chose to walk away from it. I will talk to Lili about doing that."

"No, he wasn't doing it on purpose, he was just asking if I wanted a smoke, I didn't tell you to tattle on him, I just- it's fine, daddy. Really, it's fine."

"Honey, I don't want you in a tizzy over this. It's not that big of a deal, we know he didn't do it to make you feel uncomfortable or nervous about people on the staff knowing, but in the end it happened, and you felt like you were forced to break a rule to protect yourself. Daddy's not mad at him and nobody's gonna yell at him, but you shouldn't need to worry about that. I will explain what happened and ask him to be a little more discrete next time and everything will be fine. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry continued to softly scratch at Louis' scalp "Sweetheart?" Louis responded by angling his head up a few degrees. "Do you know why daddy always knows when you do naughty things?"

"No, I don't. How?"

"It's because you always tell me. I had no idea that you lied to Liam earlier or that you never ate lunch or that anything even happened with the lighting guys. I know because you tell me everything, and I am so proud of you and 'm honoured that you have the strength and courage to trust me with things like this."

"It's because you do things like this. You tell me it's not okay to lock you out and you force me to open the door so 'm safe, but you don't force your way in. It's because you sit on the ground and hold my hand for the better part of an hour and wait for me to tell you those things. It's because you're daddy, my daddy. It's because I love you."

"And I love you, honey."

It was 20 minutes later when Harry decided that they actually needed to get a move on if they wanted to be ready on time. He debated whether or not to get a proper meal into Louis before he started ageing up, but decided against it. Louis choosing what to eat for himself would do him good, and of course Harry would guide him if need be, but giving Louis the chance to make those decisions by himself would help him in the end. He reached down and kissed Louis' head before telling him they were going to begin.

They started the way they always do for concerts. Harry asked Louis how old he was 'three and a half, maybe four.' was Louis' reply, Harry's goal was at least 17 for the night- Louis needed to be his normal, exuberant, full of energy self for their performance. He then asked Louis to gather his blanket and Bonbon, and together, they locked them away in the bus for the evening- right next to Louis' bunk so he knew exactly where they were and could get to them if absolutely necessary. Locking them away was always the weirdest part for Louis, Bonbon and the blanket were the props that really solidified things for him. Which was odd, considering he's been using a nappy, but to each his own. Once everything was locked away and the two were walking back into the arena, Louis was a little overwhelmed. He felt his 'little' mindset slipping away and his responsibilities piling up, both all too quickly. Harry could see it, too. He knew what the twitch in his fingers was about, he knew Louis was counting the steps on each foot by the slight nodding of his head every twenty steps, he knew what the scrunching of his eyebrows meant. Things were going too quickly for Louis to handle and if he let that happen, they were in for a very long, very hard, and very unsettling night. As soon as they stepped into the cover of the building, Harry slid his hand into Louis' shaking palm and directed him to his dressing room.

"Go have a seat on the sofa, love, daddy will be there in a moment." The little nodded and obeyed, Harry came just a bit after. "Tell me what you're thinking about." He asked, starting to rub his shoulders.

"Just, just a lot to do."

"Mhmm, tell me, specifically."

"Erm, just, just everything. With, ya know, the show, after the couple days off and being little." He tried but he was getting flustered. "'M sorry, you want specific. Erm, I have to, I need-"

"Shh, you're doing just fine, princess. How many steps from the bus to here?" Harry asked, because a question that had a specific and quantified answer to it would be good.

"279."

"Good. Do you want to be even?"

"No, it's fine, 'm fine. The number doesn't matter, just needed something to focus on."

"What trousers are you wearing tonight?"

"I asked Caroline for the black skinnies with the tear at the left knee."

"Shoes?"

"Black and white converse. The ones with the smiley face."

"Good. What do you have to before we go out?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Text me mum and the girls, they're supposed to be coming in four days. And food, I haven't eaten. Caroline and Lou, gotta find Lili and apologise for lying to him, talk to Ni about what happened, we gotta mic up again, vocals as well. Wanna take a lap around to hype up. Think I wanna tweet, if you'll allow it. Pretty sure that's it, but 'm probably missing something."

"You don't have to apologise to Liam."

"Want to. Don't like lying to him, it's not fair. If he doesn't understand why I did it, then you and him can chat, but I think he deserves to know that I did it and why."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, love. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Less nervous, yes. Thank you."

"Good. Do you wanna take your nappy off now?"

"I, erm, yeah, I'll take it off now. But will you- can you stay? Make sure I do it right."

"I can watch, remind you if you forget something, but 'm not gonna help."

"No, I know. Just, 'm not ready to be alone yet, I don't think."

"I won't leave, bub, I'll stay right on the sofa, yeah?"

Louis nodded his head and stood up. Very suddenly he felt hyper aware of the fact that he was wearing a nappy soaked in his own piss and he didn't like it. This was always his least favourite part in ageing up. The sudden change in his feelings regarding the nappies, because before they were comforting- to know that it was taken care of for him, that he didn't need to worry about even his basic bodily functions - but now it was just disgusting, that he willingly participated in pissing himself, wanted it even. But Harry was right, it was good for him to take the nappy off himself, and it helped a lot that he was always made to use the toilet soon after it was off, it helped reinforce in his mind that he could no longer go when he wanted, that he had to make it to a toilet if he needed a wee. It brought him up a considerable amount every time and that was the tricky part of it.

True to his word, Harry stayed seated on the sofa. Louis went to his duffle and grabbed the pack of wipes and a pair of pants. Walking over to the small table, he put the items down before shucking down his jeans and preparing himself. The air was cold against his bits as he pulled the tabs off and the front panel down, he didn't like it. The wipe was even colder against his skin and he wanted it to be gone. He couldn't, though, and he knew it. Usually daddy cleans him up and he has no choice but to deal with it and usually daddy remembered to warn it up, but he knew he'd be scolded if he didn't clean himself proper, also, it would really suck to have a rash in his pants as he jumped around on stage tonight. So he did his best to be thorough and quick about his work. When he was finally done, he pulled the pants up his legs and followed shortly with his trousers. He found his way back to Harry's side once he was done.

"Hey." Harry said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey."

"We're due for Lou in a couple minutes. I want you to use the loo before we go."

"But I don't have to go."

"It's amazing what can happen when you try."

"Don't wanna." Louis complained.

"That's too bad, because you're gonna."

"Five minutes." He asked adding a 'please' for good measure.

"Fine then, five minutes."

"Thank you, pa."

Louis must have been at least 6 then, Harry thinks, because Louis stopped calling him daddy and started calling him pa around then. Sure, he could have gone with the shortened dad, but that was too weird for him, Louis had decided a while ago. Mark always has been and always will be dad, and as many daddy issues that Louis did have, that's not at all what this was about.

After the requested five minutes, Harry nudged Louis in the direction of the toilets and he went with little protest. He left the door open as he yanked down his trousers and pants in one go and sat down on the loo. It was strange, sure, but he felt better when he did it this way when he was coming up. If anybody has anything to say about it, they can keep it to themselves.

Once he was done and assured Harry that he knew he was no longer in nappies, he lead the way to Lou's room. The tunnels and mazes got confusing sometimes, but he'd done this one before and he felt confident in his ability to get them there. Liam was sitting in Lou's chair when they walked in, smiling and chatting about. They greeted each other as Louis and Harry made their way to the sofa and joined in the conversation. Liam was pretty much done, and after a minute or two of blow drying and sculpting, Liam was standing and offering the chair to one of them.

"Pa is gonna go first." Harry said upon standing. "If you wanna talk to Liam for a bit, now is a good time. You can go into the corridor, but don't go far, yeah?"

Louis nodded his head and followed Liam out the door. Harry made his way to the chair and him and Lou made talk about what he wanted for tonight.

"Hey Liam?" Louis asked as he got closer to the lad.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Erm, I wanted to ah, to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure." Liam said as he shoved his mobile into his pocket, giving Louis his complete attention.

"Erm, so, I, uh- earlier today, I uh, when you asked if I wanted to go for a smoke with you? 'Mreallysorrybutiliedtoyou."

"'M sorry?"

"Earlier today, I lied to you. When you asked how old I was, I was still little, but there were people from the crew around and I was afraid that they would hear, and I lied to you."

"Louis-"

"I know it was wrong to lie and 'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to question if anything was going on. I already told pa, he knows and he said 'm not in trouble about it, but I don't like that I lied to you, Liam, so I am sorry."

"Bug, 'm sorry that I asked you in front of them."

"Not bug, 'm up a bit from that."

"Right, sorry, erm lad?" Liam asked and Louis nodded. "I shouldn't have asked in front of people who don't know, that was wrong of me. I am sorry that you felt like you had to lie about it, Louis."

"I'm not upset, I just felt that I should tell you because I don't much enjoy lying to you." Louis offered.

"I appreciate this, bud, it means a lot that you came and talked to me about it."

"Thank you, Li"

"Would it be alright if I gave you a hug, mate?" Liam asked. Louis agreed with a smile and open arms.

Harry came and interrupted their hug a bit later, as Lou was ready for him and they still had a bit to do before they were ready to preform. Liam reminded them vocals were in an hour and forty five minutes and they both nodded. Louis situated himself in the chair as pa sat in the back of the room. He was scrolling through his mobile, but he made his presence known. Just enough for Louis to know he was there and feel comfortable, but little enough that it was up to Louis to maintain the conversation in the room, and he was doing well with it.

He always loved having his hair played with, even when it felt like the heat from the blow dryer was too much and he didn't like having to shampoo out all the product that gets puts in it, he thinks the overall experience is worth it. Lou's hands are soft and gentle but sure and firm and she always massages his head while she's at his hair, too. It reminds him of when his sister's played with his hair when they were all younger, reminds him of when Harry drags his fingers through his tangles. It reminds him of happy times. Lou is done too quickly, though, and it feels like he's being sent over to Caroline too soon for his liking. Pa followed him as the two of them went to the room just next door.

"Hello loves." Caroline greeted. "Anything on your racks, lads, you know the drill. One for now and one for later. I'll give you two the room, come find me in the corridor if you have any questions."

"Thanks, Caroline." Harry said as he closed the door behind her.

"How're you doing, bub? You coming up okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Am I picking out my own clothes today?"

"Of course you are, you always do. How old do you feel."

"9, almost 10."

"Good. Do you have to use the toilet?"

"No, pa, 'm fine." Louis said as he was searching through his rack. "Can I keep the same trousers for both outfits?"

"That should be fine, but we can ask Caroline when we're done to make sure."

"Okay."

"What are you thinking about for dinner, bub?"

"Stop with all the questions, Pa, 'm fine."

"Attitude, Louis." Harry warned. "I am just making sure you're coming up alright. I know you tend to get nervous when you don't talk  
as you come up and you were pretty quiet when we saw Lou."

"Sorry, sir."

"Come here," Harry asked holding out his arms, inviting him for a hug. "I just want to make sure you're alright. Yeah? Show nights are always a little weird, trying to bring you up pretty far but not all the way up to 23, and this one especially because you'll be all the way up in two days. 'M just trying to make this right for you. I don't want you to feel like everything is piling up too quickly."

"Thank you, pa."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Is there anything you need or are you good?"

"'M good."

After that, Harry laid off a bit with the questions, but Louis lead the way in the conversation on his own. They tried on a couple shirts, he asked for advice, Harry didn't give much of his own opinion, merely encouraging Louis to do what he felt most comfortable. Louis got a touch upset when he realised that the black skinnies with the tear in the left knee weren't on his rack, and pouted as Caroline explained that they were no longer in the rota for stage clothes, but he came out mostly okay. They pulled on their first outfits and the two of them were shortly on their way to the room designated for food.

"Erm, Pa?" Louis asked as they were winding through the corridors. "I need a toilet sometime in the near future, if there's one around."

"Of course there is, bub." Harry said, making sharp left followed almost immediately by a right. Harry began to follow him in before-

"Alone, maybe? I think 'm ready." Louis said, fairly uncertain.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Did you want me to wait outside or to go on to the mess?"

"Outside!" Louis rushed. "Erm, maybe stay outside, please."

"Right outside then, you'll call if you need me, yes?"

Louis nodded his head and made his way to the urinals. He felt at least eleven now, maybe twelve and he could handle this. It was weird going through this stage, he wasn't exactly ashamed of his body, but he definitely wasn't as open to share it with Harry right now. It was something he tried to explain to Harry once, Louis didn't think he understood it all the way, but he definitely respected it. When he was done, he met Harry outside the door and they continued their way to the food. When they arrived, there were a lot of people in there, and Louis held his breath for a bit. It wasn't just the other lads, it was most of the crew from the stage, a couple of the sound pit operators, and to Louis mortification, the lighting guys he had seen earlier in the day. Harry noticed how uncomfortable Louis was almost immediately, with the way Louis held his breath and took a few tiny steps back followed by one sideways to hide slightly behind the taller of the two. Harry pulled them out of the room in an instant.

"Hey, you're alright, princess. We'll get you some food and have a seat with everyone, yeah? Don't worry, everything's fine."

"Yeah, o-okay. It's, it's just-" Louis tried but couldn't find the right words to say.

"I know, bub, there's a lot of people in there, it's okay. Pa's gonna get food with you and I'll stay for a little while, but then 'm gonna go for a bit. We're gonna have to be completely independent in a bit, and I want you to socialise a bit. Have a laugh, get into your older headspace more, yeah? Here's your mobile," Harry said as he produced it from his pocket, "use as you'd like with the exception of Twitter, I don't want you on that right now. Am I understood?" Louis nodded his head, "Good. Remember to text your mum and the girls, if you still want to before we go on."

"Yes, sir."

"Is all of this okay, bub, or are you feeling too nervous again?"

"This is good. Well, a little bit, but not like I can't breathe. Just- like I want you there, but I also know this is what it's like all the time when I come up for shows. This is okay, this is a good nervous."

"Okay. I want you to tell someone if you find yourself in over your head, or text me. This is at your pace, yeah?"

"I will pa, I promise."

"Promise, promise, promise?" Harry asked.

"Promise, promise, promise," Louis swore.

"Okay then, why don't you go get yourself some food and I'll get us drinks. What do you want, love?"

"Tea is good. Should I get your plate too?"

"Na, that's okay."

Louis slowly made his way to the buffet and grabbed a plate from the table. The porcelain was heavy in his hands and it was hard to make decisions on what to eat. If he didn't get enough, Harry would scold him, not in front of everyone but he would be chastised none the less plus, he'd be hungry later as he bounced around on stage and that is no fun. He started with his vegetables, because weirdly enough those were his favourites, and then moved to the meat, followed by the potatoes and the dessert table. This part was odd to Louis, the choosing his food part, because Harry never said anything about what he got, only made sure it was enough. If Louis got an entire plate of chocolate cakes and biscuits, Harry would praise him for getting enough food to fill him up. If he got seven burgers and three ears of corn when it was cooked, Harry wouldn't bat an eye at him. He was sure that Harry was doing this wrong, that his food should be regulated in some way, but it also made him feel trusted and more independent, so maybe Harry was on to something.

There was a mug of tea waiting between Liam and Josh, and on the other side if them, next to Niall -who was on the other side of Josh. Louis decided to sit in between Liam and Josh, and by the looks of it, that's where his tea was, too -the other cuppa was too pale to be his preferred teeny, tiny splash of milk and no sugar. Sandy was there as well, giving Lou a nod of his head when he sat down, and it seemed as the whole table chorused in hello.

A few minutes later the table again chorused with a hello as Harry sat down. Louis bowed his head a bit as he saw Harry looking over to check his plate, hoping he'd done well and was rewarded as he got a nod of the head and a smile in reply. He sipped his tea and followed along in the conversation, but was mostly distracted. He was a tad bit engrossed in his mobile, being on holiday from it when he was little. It was flooded with text messages and missed phone calls, but nothing important because Harry screens them- if Jay or someone actually important to Louis called or texted, Louis would have gotten them. He responded to a few, laughed at some of the things he was sent and checked his emails before he got a text, it was from Harry.

*Going back to the dressing room, don't spend the entire time on your mobile, please. Ask somebody if you need anything, yes?*

*ya. time u want me bck @?*

*No later than 17.*

*k* Louis replied with, then put his mobile down and joined the conversation.

It was mostly talk of the food and of what everyone did over the couple days they had off. Josh was made fun of because he had brought all of his laundry home for his mummy to do, Liam was made fun of because of how often he tweeted, Niall because apparently he had played golf and did quite an awful job at it, Louis because he was unavailable to his mobile and didn't go out or anything, Sandy because he went out and got incredibly plastered and had to have his wife called after he got in a brawl over something most stupid at a bar. It was banter through and through, but it was good for him. He grew more confident in himself, he became more sassy, more snarky, more himself.

Niall and Louis ended up walking out together, and to his horror, the route they took had them passing by the men they passed this morning working on the lights. He nodded and smiled at them as they passed, but apparently, one of them was of the few crew members that were Irish and Niall had formed a bond with them all.

"Nigel!" Niall exclaimed.

"Hey mate, you alright," he smiled to Niall and out of obligation, said: "Louis."

"Yeah, yeah, good. Got to go home and play some golf over the break, was a dreadful game, I tell ye, but it was good. What about yerself?"

"Opted for the hotel. The Mrs.' and I just bought me daughter's birthday gift, trying to save back up."

"Hear that." Cal, Louis thinks, says agreeing. "Got Rich a car for his 17th and we're still payin for it. How's Bobby, when's he comin out for a visit? 'S been forever since he last came to a show."

"Yeah, he's doin fine. Workin, just like always, he is. Swears to Christ he'll get out 'ere soon enough, though."

"You both should bring your families up in a couple of shows, no ticket fee for crew's family," Louis said out loud as the thought came into his head, both the men looked at him like had suddenly sprouted three heads.

"Nah, mate, the aeroplane tickets alone would put us out."

"You lads spend a lot of time on the road with us, have some family time. I'll get Carson to set up the flights and send you the tickets, just e-mail him the dates that work for everyone and he'll set them all up."

"Louis-" Niall spoke, his tone heavy and warning.

"No, ye don't need to do any of that, I didn't mean to make my complainin sound like I was askin you for somethin or nothin," Nigel said.

"We make due with what we have, ya don't need to spend it on us." Cal agreed with Nigel.

"Mate, I don't-" Niall tried to interrupt again.

"C'mon, i's your daughter's birthday, have her bring a few friends along." Louis pressed.

"No, I don't make a habit of accepting handouts, sir."

"It's not a handout, Nigel. You lads work hard for us and we appreciate it. We all know what it feels like to miss birthdays and family holidays and it sucks. The rest of us can pop back to our families when there's a four day break, it doesn't make sense for you to do that. This isn't a handout, it's a thank you, a bonus, it's whatever you want it to be, but spend some time with your daughter while you can be the cool dad that flies her and a few mates out to see One Direction and have back stage access."

"You're sure, mate?"

"Absolutely, 100%, positively yes, I insist on it. You too, Cal. I expect to have a voicemail from Carson waiting for me by tomorrow night with the charges, yeah?"

"Thanks mate, really. Cara is going to be so excited, this will mean the world to her."

"I look forward to seeing Cara, then," Louis smiled then turned to Cal, "and if anyone else wants to come along with yours, Cal, don't be afraid to put their names on the list."

"You really don't have to," Cal still insisted.

"I really want to, though."

Cal let out a deep sigh before nodding his head and affirming that he would send Carson an email soon. They both stood up and shook Louis hand and said thank you again, and somewhere deep in his heart, Louis feels like he has atoned for his earlier sin. He felt like he was even, and after the day he's had, it felt fucking great.

"And Nigel," Louis said as him and Niall began walking away, "never call me sir again."

Nigel let out a small chuckle and nodded. "You got it, Louis."

Niall lead the way out of the mess room before turning to Louis and scolding him for his actions. "Louis, what was that?"

"What?"

"That's gonna cost you at least a thousand pound, are you fucking crazy Lou? How old are you? And don't even think about lying to me like you did to Liam earlier today!"

"I lied to Liam earlier today because he asked me in front of people who have no idea what's going on, and it doesn't matter how old I am! I was being a nice person to the people that work so hard for us to put on a good show!"

"Are you going to tell Harry what you did?"

"Harry has nothing to do with this! How I spend my own fucking money is my own fucking business, not his and most assuredly not the place to put your bloody nose in either!"

"How old are you? Do you need someone to walk you back to your room, to tell Harry how many times you just cursed at me?"

"Oh sod off, Niall! If I want to spend a thousand pound then I will. I am 17 for fuck's sake, I can find my way back just fine. And I didn't curse at you, I cursed in front of you, but if you're concerned about how many times I cursed, then I'll tell Pa in front of ya. And why the hell do you care so much, huh?"

"I care so much because I didn't know if you were still three years old and not realising exactly how much you're promising to them or if you were 23 and really understood it all. I care about it so much because I care about you, Lou and I don't want this to turn into something that bites you in the arse, okay?"

And in that moment, Louis held his head in shame. He understood. He understood that Niall wasn't upset about what he did, he just thought louis was 20 years younger and not capable of doing those kinds of things. "If you're concerned about how many times I cursed, I will tell Pa, you can see to it if you'd like."

"You're not three anymore, Louis, and you don't answer to me. If you want me to I will, but you don't need to by my account."

"I when 'm older, 'm allowed to curse, just not at or about anyone," Louis said and Niall nodded, "just- if I ever do answer to you when 'm this old, just so you know."

"Okay, I'll remember that, then. Are you going over to Harry's?" Louis nodded, "Remind him we have vocals in forty five."

"Sure thing."

"And please don't be late because you two were getting each other off, again." Niall added with a cackle as he started walking away.

Louis bowed his head as his cheeks heated and turned to make his way back to his and Harry's dressing room. He still had twenty minutes before Harry's deadline, but he figured he would rather be early than kill the time. He got turned around a few times, but eventually people pointed him in the right direction and he made it back in time.

"Hello, love." Harry greeted as Louis walked it.

"Niall and I had an argument." Louis said blatantly, it was a strong suit of his.

"Okay?"

"I cursed. Not at him or anyone, but in front of him."

"How old are you?"

"Erm, about 17, sir."

"And what is the rule for cursing when you're above 16?"

"Not at or about anybody, sir."

"You said you didn't curse at him and you weren't cursing about anybody else. Were you lying about that?"

"No sir."

"Well then I see no problem with cursing, though I do very much appreciate that you told me. Openness and honesty, that's what allows this to work for us, that was very good of you to do, bub. Would you like to talk about the argument."

"Erm, kinda, yeah," Louis said hesitantly, "but we only have so much time until vocals. Nialler told me to tell you that we can't be late because we're getting each other off."

"Is that so?" Harry laughed. "He told you that? He acts like it hasn't been months since that last happened."

"But we were late for performing at an award show, pa."

"Details, details." Harry scoffed. "Come on now, tell me about what happened with Niall."

With his smile fading, Louis told Harry about his fight. He recalled all the curse words he spoke and the promises he made to Nigel and Cal. At first he was a little afraid of what Harry would say, because while he has always had complete control over his financials, he and Harry agreed that certain things would be limited and monitored while he was little. Harry insisted, however that there was nothing wrong with what Louis did. He praised the little for it, he made sure Louis felt his actions were validated and knew that nobody was upset with him.

"If you'd still like to send out a tweet, you can do that now," Harry said once they were done talking about the argument, "but I don't want you scrolling though much of anything. A quick catchup and a tweet. We only have twenty minutes before we need to get mic-ed up and go out there, I'd like you to use the loo once more and if you still want a hype lap, 'm sure it can be arranged. From now on, we are professional, do you understand?" Louis nodded, "words, please, my love."

"Yeah, I understand. You're still pa and I still have rules, but we are completely independent of one another for the concert. I will be punished for my actions on stage if they violate our rules and it will be taken care of once we are in private, and all the rest, I know."

"Okay then, if you need anything, talk to Liam tonight. Yeah?"

"Liam if I have any concerns or I find that I need something urgently."

"Good boy. Can I have one more kiss before we go out there?" Harry asked and Louis immediately moved his lips to find the other set.

Harry went off to talk to a few people, he snagged another cuppa before they closed down the mess and got a bit more food as well. Ten minutes later he got an alert from Twitter letting him know that Louis sent out a tweet, it was pretty generic, but he was excited for the show, buzzing, as he described it to the fans. Harry saw him running round the under parts of the arena some time after that, but in the end all four boys ended up being at the designated spot for vocals and getting mics on time- something rare and cherished by all involved.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Larry smut. The pair of them have been waiting all day and are gagging for it, Louis fucks the life out of Harry and he comes untouched. I am awful at summaries, I swear it's better than the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up after the concert from the last chapter. This isn't exactly 'big boy cuddles' time because Louis is around 17-18 because of the concert, so I'm #sorrynotsorry if you were expecting that. This is going to be my first published smut scene, so 'm sorry if I got this all horribly and completely wrong. Seriously, I'm so sorry if I fucked this up!

Thank fuck there wasn't any hoops to jump through tonight. Thank fuck the meet and greet that was scheduled for today got moved until tomorrow and before the show. Thank fuck, because Louis doesn't think he'd be able to make it through one of those right now. He doesn't think he could smile his fake smile and force the crinkles to reach his eyes even if he gave all of his might and was hooked to a 24-volt battery, he couldn't politely dismiss the prying and borderline rude questions of what his tattoos really meant and he couldn't deal with standing on opposite sides of the room as Harry tonight. Don't get him wrong, please don't misunderstand - he dearly loves meet and greets because every single hug he gives means more than he can ever imagine to some people, and if wrapping his arms around someone can get a future queen or king or CEO or president or God knows what else through their day, then he will do it for every single person who asks. But thank fuck nobody was asking tonight because he has wanted to be ripping clothes off his boyfriend for hours that were disguised as decades.

Usually Louis took his time after a show. When he showered, he melted into the steaming water pouring over his back until someone was knocking at the door telling him to be done shortly; when he pulled on clothes, they were most likely a size too big, warm and historically Harry's; and when he was done with that, he usually walked around the corridors but for a while, talking to people or bumming a fag from somebody. But not tonight. Tonight when he showered he used his shampoo as body wash, he pulled on the first pair of pants he found and the softest and cleanest pair of trousers. He ran out of his dressing room still fumbling with a jumper he was trying to pull over his head. He was the first to the cars today, a rarity that Louis hasn't blessed but once before, and waited for the rest of the lot to turn up. Niall followed not five minutes later and the two of them had a kick around with a footy, because of course Niall had a ball with him, and eventually everybody had come round to the cars.

The car ride was full of the usual post show hype and banter the the lads usually go through. Liam was enthralled about the signs at tonight’s show, which had become an increasingly regular for him, and Niall was just screaming about everything. Louis thinks that he somehow had a couple shots of vodka when he snuck off to the toilets before they all loaded in. He was a good time when he was moderately intoxicated, always a happy drunk and only passed onto a belligerent when he was out for a lads evening and is looking for it. But that’s not the point, the point is that the other lads let Louis and Harry take the back row of seats in the SUV while they were driving out to the hotel and Harry was glad. Louis was all over him, hands trying to sneak under shirts and rubbing over his trousers, Harry’s neck was almost certainly littered with hickeys and he is grateful that if Liam or Niall noticed that they were practically shagging in the back seat, they didn’t say anything. Niall got dropped off first - at a small pub where some of the crew was gathering at tonight - and the rest of the lot ended up at hotel the bus was parked at. Liam quickly said his goodnights and all but ran into the lobby when the car was stopped.

“Preston, so help me god if you make Harry here go and check in now, I will kill you.”

“As if I would let him with those things all over his neck so soon after your show. Give it at least a few hours, please lads.”

“I love you Preston.”

“Yeah you too, Lou. Make sure the bus is locked this time, please, and make sure all the windows are blacked out, and-”

“We know, you tell us every time.”

“I know I do, but I worry about you lads. Just humour me and I will pretend I don’t know how it happened while Sara and Geoff yell at me tomorrow morning about letting you two have at each other on a show night.”

“Deal," Harry agreed with a sigh. Preston went on for another few minutes before the two of them were finally allowed to get on the bus, Preston parking the car and joining Liam inside.

Louis was already in bed in the back of the bus, mostly naked as he stripped on his way, by the time Harry had set the windows to the darkest setting, grabbed a bottle of lube that sat on his bunk, and locked all the doors on the bus. He then followed suit, dropping his clothes on his way to the bed. When he met Louis there, the pair were both down to their pants and Harry joined him on the bed.

It felt like something snapped then. Before they had to be professional, they had to keep away from each other, Louis had to deny himself deep and lustful looks at Harry and Harry couldn't openly stare at Louis’ body. And it sucked, but now they could and nobody was around to yell at them for it. In an instant, lips were on lips, hands were roaming south, moans and groans and whimpers and urging was no long forbidden, but encouraged. Mouths were exploring collar bones, necks and ears, hands were rubbing and hips were thrusting and Louis doesn't know if he can wait any longer than he already has.

"Nughh, Harry please, oh god-"

"Please what, honey?" Harry asked as he continued his assault on Louis' barely clothed dick. “You gotta tell me what you want, love.”

“You, me, fuck, please,” Louis gruffed out, struggling to speak before another moan cut him off.

“Yeah, you want me to fuck you? Push myself so deep inside you it feels like I’m in your core?” Harry caught the slightest look of guilt in Louis’ face and the small shake of his head, “No? You want to fuck me, don’t you? You want to get on top of me and pound into me so hard that I see stars, huh? Or do you want to fuck into me slow and sweet and trace all of my tattoos with that god forsaken tongue of yours?” Louis didn’t answer him, only stared into his eyes, so Harry prompted him, “Hmm, baby, how are ya gonna take care of me tonight?”

“Fuck, hard, dirty, fast,” were the only words Louis could get out before he was flipping Harry underneath him and reaching for the lube that Harry threw onto the duvet.

He took a moment to rearrange his thoughts as he drizzled lube across his fingers, it was no longer Harry taking care of Louis, it was the exact opposite. From now on tonight, it was about Harry’s needs and wants and preferences, and Louis was so incredibly grateful that the two of them were so accustomed to each other and fluid in bed - and in everything concerning their relationship, now that Louis thinks about it - that they could switch off roles like this so effortlessly. By the time Louis was jostled from his thoughts, Harry had already untangled his legs from the briefs he was previously wearing and had pulled knees up to his chest, legs splayed out nice and wide so Louis would have easy access to his glorious, pink hole. It was currently winking at him and Louis’d be lying if he said he didn’t get a bit lightheaded just thinking about what it was going to feel like when he would get inside of Harry. God, it’s been so long.

He lubed up a few fingers, but instead of going straight in, he dipped his head and went in for a kiss, loosely stroking Harry’s length to full hardness with his dry hand. Once Harry was urging ‘fuck, Lou, just get on with it, please.’ Louis gave in and traced around Harry’s hole. He didn’t push all the way in quite yet, just circling around it with varying amounts of pressure, basking in the moans and cries of pleasure he extracted. A final plea from the man underneath him was sounded and Louis pushed his finger in to the second knuckle. It was met with a deep groan, a curse, and a request for more immediately. Louis worked up to a solid rhythm, the in and outs were fast enough to indulge harry’s basic request, but left him whining for more more more each time he pulled back. When a second finger was eased in alongside the other, Louis paused for a moment as Harry whined into the new stretch. It was sinful, the slick of his fingers up Harry’s arse, the way said arse was rocking back onto his fingers with such urgency you’d think the world depended on Louis finding his prostate. So bloody fucking sinful.

Harry would swear on his own life that Louis was just being a little shit at this point. He’s had so much practice at finding Harry’s prostate over the years that it took him less than a minute on a bad day, and here he is, two fingers in, knuckle deep and he won’t fucking go near it. He knows it’s on the top, just left of centre on Harry’s pubic bone, but he’s dicking around on the opposite side.

“Lou, c’mon, don’t do this.”

“Do what, H?”

“Christ, Louis, if you don’t pull your fingers out and put your dick in, I swear I’m going to flip us round and I’ll be pounding into you tonight.”

  
“You’re only at two fingers, love, don’t want to hurt ya. ‘S still so tight, darlin’. Just a minute longer and I promise you won’t be complaining.”

“Just arghh-” he was cut off when Louis finally, FINALLY fitted his fingers over the spot, “fuck, yes, there.”

“I know where it, is love, had it on me fingers for the last four years.”

“Just, ah, fuck me already, please.”

“One more finger,” Louis insisted, “Go on, open up for it,” he said conversationally as he pulled two fingers out and slid back in with three. “There you are, just sucking it on for me, good lad, that's it.”

Harry was going to say something about Louis calling him a lad when they were in bed together, but with the way his fingers felt, he knew a comment like that would take higher brain function than he had at the moment. Louis scissored his fingers for a moment, making sure to get a final stretch in before he was pulling them out and reaching for a condom. Harry had stopped him, though, taking hold of his hand and saying that there was no need, that he wanted to feel everything tonight. God Harry must be punishing him for teasing earlier,, with the way he was begging for it. Begging for Louis’ cock, for Louis to fuck him so hard he’d feel it well into tomorrow afternoon, there was simply no other explanation for it.

Louis groaned as a result and reached for the lube lying next to them on the bed. The tell-tale snick of the bottle opening brought his stomach to doing olympic level flips. The kind that happen when your suddenly turned on and you have a stiffy in about three seconds, yeah, those were the flips that were happening. An exhale steadied him as he took off his pants and dribbled the cold, slippery substance over his dick and poured a bit into his hand to be applied to the gorgeous, and now stretched out, hole awaiting him. While Louis was swirling it round on his fingers to warm it up, Harry was taking the liberty of changing positions. His bum was hoisted proudly up into the air and he was resting on his forearms and knees. And god, if Louis didn’t know any better, he’d think Harry has been plotting on killing him through the power of his arse. He leant down a kissed the perfect swell of it. The scent of his musk lead Louis to kiss his hole, which lead to a few swipes of his tongue, which became many licks inside of with a pointed tongue, which lead to deep and long moans from Harry, and those are something Louis simply will not pass up.

After minutes of Harry begging and Louis teasing mercilessly, Louis appeased the man bent over in front of him and removed his tongue in order to press into the tight, wet heat that was his lovely boyfriend that is Harry. It was beautiful and lovely and Louis went slow as he sucked on and nipped at and mouthed his way across Harry’s shoulder blades while he buried himself to the hilt. Harry’s moans were making it hard to do anything but thrust thrust thrust, but Louis composed himself enough to continue his slow assault. His build up was cautious and a bit slow, as much as he wanted to fuck into Harry, he won't do it until Harry's ready and that's just common curtesy. there was a definite thrust to his hips, but it was a bit reserved, and God, it was painful now for the pair of them to be going so slowly, they were both really gagging for it.

“Agh, Lou, you can, fuuuck, harder now. ‘M ready.”

“Yeah? You ready?”

“Nghh, oh fuck, yess!” his answer came as Louis started a relentless rhythm that was beautifully perfect.

Harry couldn’t do anything but lay there and let the feeling of Louis fucking the life out of him overtake his senses. His jaw had gone slack, he was letting out little ‘ah, ah, ahs’ in time with Louis’ body cascading with his own, and his life was absolutely perfect in those moments. The grunts that Louis was letting out would probably be enough to make Harry spill over his stomach, and the steady rhythm that Louis had set up was not deterring that from happening. He didn’t ever want it to stop and for a moment, he really hopes that it takes Louis a while to come because he’d quite love to come untouched tonight.

god, Louis was always so good at this, setting the pace. It was hard and fast and wonderful and then he gave them both a reprieve and took it slow while mouthing at Harry's shoulder blades. And then it was back to the sharp thrusts. A tiny bit of hair pulling and at just the right times proved to Harry that Louis was just as into this as he was (it'd be so embarrassing if he were to admit how into this he truly is, to be completely honest). It was good, it was perfect, until Louis had pulled out completely.

He whimpered at the sudden emptiness when Louis pulled out unexpectedly and he knew there was an explanation, but the rush of blood in his ears that was beating in time with his heart was too loud and Harry could only make out blurred versions of the words Louis was speaking to him. He could feel Louis’ hands on him, though. His soft, gentle hands that were guiding him onto his back with delicate nudges and humming out compliments that would make Harry blush if he weren’t already as red as a strawberry.

“Want to see your face, darlin’, wanna see those beautiful green eyes of yours,” Louis assured as he wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick and gave him a few long strokes before he lined himself up, “this good for you, babe, you're doing okay?” by the amount of precome steadily leaking and the look in his eyes, Louis didn’t have any doubts, but he wanted Harry to know the out was there if he wanted it.

“Good, perfect,” Harry stuttered out, “more, now, please.”

Louis smiled, he had no problem obliging that request. He pushed in once again, and started off slowly to let Harry adjust to the new position, he knew it was more intense for him this way. His dick could push deeper into his partner like this, with Harry’s legs pulled up and calves resting on his shoulders. As he speed up, he was sure to set up a steady push and pull that rammed into ‘that’ spot every other thrust. He knew how important this is to Harry, how a steady in and out with constant but not too much stimulation to his prostate made him go absolutely boneless when he bottomed. He was letting out noises and moans that let Louis know he was getting close, he could tell by the whines on the off beat, he knew Harry just wanted more more more, but the rhythm he had set up was going to finish him off soon, and harry would be coming soon enough with a ha d wrapped around his dick. So Louis reached his hand back out between their bodies to Harry’s dick, but it was swatted away a moment after he made contact.

“Want to, ah-ah, do it untouched, tonight. Always s-so good when you do-don’t touch.”

And fuck, okay, so maybe Louis' beat faltered a bit with that, but can he really be blamed? I think not. And with Harry’s confession, he felt way too close all the sudden. The arousal in the pit of his stomach had been coiling for a while now, but Harry’s words had the springs ready to be released. A constant chant of ‘yes; fuck; and oh my god, Louis;’ was escaping Harry’s mouth and Louis couldn’t hold it back anymore. He did his best to continue as he came into Harry. The springs snapped, the blue of his eyes turned to black and time stopped for a few amazing, blissful seconds for him. His moans were sinful and Harry could feel louis' seed coating his insides and dripping down and out of his hole as Louis rode out the last of his orgasm. He needed just a moment of recuperation once he was spent before he could continue and Harry had no ill feelings towards him. He bowed his head and pulled Harry’s lips into a bruising kiss, there was teeth and tongue and heavy panting into each other’s mouths. Harry was gently rocking himself back and forth on Louis’ softening member and Louis started kissing up and down his neck and god, he wouldn’t last much longer himself.

When Louis had come down from his high, he was determined to get Harry his orgasm. The one that was going to happen without anything on his dick and God, it was so fucking hot to think about, but hotter by ten fold when Harry actually did it. Louis knew Harry didn't do it often, it took a lot of work and a lot of determination and self control, but he also knew that that it was reserved for when Harry was really, really turned on.

“You ready to come, darlin’?” Louis asked and got a nod in response. “Love it so much when you come untouched, babe, ‘s so hot when you do it for me."

“Close,” Harry chokes out, “gonna, fuck, gonna, so close.”

Louis, hoping the dirty talk would help, added, "Go on then, darlin, come on just my cock. Show me how good it feels, show me how good I am that I can fuck the come out of you with just me fat cock."

And with that, Harry did. Thick, white ropes of come splattered all the way up to his chest and he doesn't think he's ever felt that way before. There were unshed tears lining his eyes, he doesn't think he could move his body if he tried. He couldn't quite make out the words Louis was saying but he was positive they were ones of praise and adoration. God, he felt so good, he doesn't know the science behind why he feels the way, but he knows he loves it. So peaceful and happy and loved, he feels warm and seated. Louis continued to fuck into him until each thrust was met with a whimper and a small flinch, letting Louis know it was bordering too much. He pulled out gently and when Harry lets out a soft ‘nooooo’ Louis doesn't know how he was so fortunate to have the man underneath him.

He played with Harry's hair for a bit, running his fingers through the long tangles, and kissed him softly. He traced tattoos - some with his fingers, some with his tongue - and fought the urge to fall asleep. The two of them were talking softly, mostly Louis telling how good it was and Harry trying to add in a few words here and there. At some point he reaches over to the drawers beside the bed and gets a baby wipe to clean Harry up. He warms it up between his hands first, for he knows how unwelcome the coldness of a fresh wipe is. Harry flinches briefly as it makes contact with his chest, but Louis shhs him easily enough and he relaxes into the bed once again. Louis warms a second wipe and warns Harry before he bends Harry's legs at the knees and props his legs up so he can duck down between his cheeks and wipes away the residual lube and come that was painted across his hole. There was a hiss of discomfort and Louis does his best to settle him with a few light kisses. Once the wipes were discarded in the bin, Louis pulled the duvet over them and cuddled snuggled up to his boyfriend. Harry would kip in his arms tonight, and if anyone had anything to say about that, well then he can think of a place or two they can shove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads; comments and kudos if you liked. If this is absolute shite, please let me know and I'll take it down. Like I said before, this is my first published smut so if anybody has any suggestions, please let me know (just be at least a little nice). Yeah, I think that's it, I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the reads, the comments and kudos if you liked! Again, I do not have personal experience in this world, so if this is inaccurate in any way, please let me know and I will do my very best to fix it. As always, if it's absolute crap, tell me and I'll take it down.  
> xx


End file.
